gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Russian Revolution
Meet Little Jacob in East Hook. Wipe out Bulgarin's men. The cops are here. Get Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. Lose your wanted level. Take Little Jacob back to his cafe. }} Russian Revolution is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by Dimitri Rascalov. This mission introduces the player to large scale shootouts and briefs on the cover system and blind fire. Description After Niko and Dimitri agree to meet around the back of an abandoned warehouse in East Hook to collect the payment for Faustin's assassination. Little Jacob calls Niko to express his suspicion of Dimitri's motives and insists on joining Niko as backup in case the deal turns sour. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Meet Little Jacob at the warehouse in East Hook. * Eliminate the Bulgarin Bratva members. * The cops are alerted. Get Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. * Lose your wanted level. * Take Little Jacob back to his cafe. Walkthrough Meet up with Jacob around the back of the warehouse. Jacob will supervise the deal from a distance outside the warehouse whilst Niko enters to meet with Dimitri. When he enters, however, he sees Dimitri with Ray Bulgarin, a people smuggler Niko worked with in Eastern Europe, until he escaped in a botched trafficking operation. Niko pleads with Bulgarin, though he is unsympathetic, claiming that Niko betrayed him in the botched deal. As Niko is unable to repay what was owed to Bulgarin, Bulgarin orders that Niko be killed, and a member of the Russian Mafia attempts to slit Niko's throat. However, Niko fights back and is soon joined in the warehouse by Jacob. During the fight with the Russian Mafia, watch out especially for the thugs at the second floor of the warehouse, who can easily flank the player. Try to stay close to Little Jacob so he doesn't get killed in the shootout. Just remember to proceed with caution and always use cover and the mission should not be a problem. Eventually, once enough thugs have been killed, a cutscene will show Rascalov and Bulgarin escaping. Kill the remaining thugs and escape to the back of the warehouse, where the LCPD will be waiting for the player. Ignore then and enter Jacob's Virgo that is parked nearby and evade the 2-star wanted level. After losing the police, Niko takes Jacob back to the Homebrew Café whilst both swear revenge against Dimitri. After Niko drops Jacob off, he phones his cousin Roman to inform him of Dimitri's betrayal. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission. After completing the mission, Niko phones Roman, who asks Niko to meet him in East Island City. Following the conclusion of this phone call, the mission Roman's Sorrow is automatically unlocked. Gallery RussianRevolution-GTA4-meetingLittleJacob.jpg|Little Jacob joins Niko before the meeting. RussianRevolution-GTA4-firefight.jpg|The firefight that followed the meeting. RussianRevolution-GTA4-escape.jpg|Escaping the police after the firefight. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The mission's name is a reference to the 1917 Russian Revolution. * This is Ray Bulgarin's first mission appearance. * If the player shoots a police officer after exiting the warehouse, the Wanted Level will not grow to 3 stars as it does when a police officer is shot in normal gameplay as the officers' appearance is depicted in the mission. * Following this mission, Russian gangsters in Free Roam will become hostile to Niko and sometimes use the Micro Uzi and AK-47 when provoked. Prior to this, they will only use Knives, Pistols, and Pump Shotguns. * If the player refuses to answer Jacob on the phone (while on the way to the warehouse), Jacob will constantly call Niko every 2 or 3 seconds after the call is rejected. ** After the phone call with Jacob ends, if the player is already at the warehouse, they will see Jacob spawning right next to the entrance of the warehouse. Navigation }}de:Russian Revolution es:Russian Revolution pl:Russian Revolution Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions